ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Charm (Ryder 10)
Story It is the dead of night, an old mansion shining in the moonlight. Around the back, a figure climbs up into a window, entering a library. The figure is in a skin tight dark purple suit, a full face mask covering its face. The figure looks through the books, when the door to the library opens. The figure ducks down, as Hex walks in. He’s wearing a red robe, wielding the sorcerer’s staff. Hex: Nice try. You cannot hide from me! Hex swings his staff, as the intruder floats into the air. Lucky Girl comes crashing down, right at Hex’s feet. He lifts the staff again, as she floats, helplessly. Hex: Who are you to dare breaking into my lair? Lucky Girl blasts Hex with a magic blast, disrupting his spell. She takes off running, as Hex swings his staff, a book flying off the shelf. Lucky Girl jumps over it, and it crashes into a clock, which releases a loud bell ring, causing Lucky Girl to hold her ears and fall. The mask rolls off her face, as Hex stands on it. Lucky Girl looks up, revealing a face made of purple magic, with white eyes staring angrily. Hex: You, a magic being. Hex steps off the mask, Lucky Girl swooping it back up, placing it on her face. Lucky Girl: It’s rumored that you are one of the greatest sorcerer’s in the world. So I assumed that you have the power to restore my face! Lucky Girl raises her hand, Hex swatting it away with his staff. He causes Lucky Girl to rise to her feet, placing her down. He then starts circling her. Hex: There are several magic charms and talismans in this world. But the most potent ones, the Charms of Bezel. Luck, fire, lightning, telekinesis, and as you said. Resurrection. Lucky Girl looks, seeing four charms on his sash. Hex: The wielder of all five will be able to utilize spells from the Archamada Book of Spells, to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. You have potential. Perhaps we can come to an, arrangement. Lucky Girl: I’m listening. Hex: Become my apprentice. My former one, my niece, decided she was too good for me. I can teach you, enhance your already impressive skills, and share my benefits. I need the Charm of Resurrection and the Book of Spells. If we work together. Lucky Girl: We’ll be more powerful than we would be apart. I’m in, “master.” End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin are driving down the roads of New Orleans, Ryder howling to the wind. Ryder: New Orleans, baby! Not the festive season, but there’s good air, good people, good music and GOOD FOOD! Ester: I haven’t seen you this excited about any place so far. Ryder: Going to get me some of their famous gumbo! The glorious gumbo! Kevin shakes his head, as his gaze catches something in the distance. Kevin: I’ve got smoke on the horizon. Ester: And where there’s smoke. Ryder: There’s a distraction from getting gumbo. The three change directions, heading towards the smoke. A museum was on fire, the fire department working to put the fire out. Fire Marshall 1: Get the ladders ready! Fire Marshall 2: We get everyone out? Fire Marshall 3: Someone was complaining about the witchcraft art. More like voodoo! Ryder: Let’s move. Kevin absorbs metal, as the three run into the building. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He starts absorbing the flames, sucking them in towards him. Ester stretches, scanning the room. Ester: I’ve got something over here! Lucky Girl was at an exhibit, waving her hand. The display case flies off, as she grabs the Charm of Resurrection. She glows, as she tosses the mask, her face restored. She puts her Lucky Girl mask back on, giving a sigh of relief. Lucky Girl: Ah! Much better! Heatblast makes it over to Lucky Girl, his hands flaming. Lucky Girl turns, smirking. Lucky Girl: Hey there. Lucky Girl points her fingers at Heatblast, shooting a bolt of lightning from them, hitting Heatblast square in the chest. Heatblast is knocked down, as Ester catches him. Heatblast: Ow. Lucky Girl flicks her wrist, the display case flying off the display of the Archamada Book of Spells, the book floating around her. She blasts a hole in the ceiling with lightning, then flies out it. Heatblast reverts. Ryder: She got away again! Kevin: Then let’s chase her! The group make it back outside, coughing as they make it to their bikes. They speed off after Lucky Girl. End Scene Lucky Girl arrives in a graveyard, where Hex was, meditating over a dome tomb. Lucky Girl: Got them. Hex opens his eyes, as the Charm of Resurrection and the Archamada Book of Spells float to him. He puts the charm on the sash with the other charms. Lucky Girl: Sweet spell, transferring your powers to me. Hex: Useful in situations like that, in long range. But not so useful when the enemy is right on top of us. One of your first lessons to come, always extending your senses to find hostiles. The more familiar the presence, the easier you should recognize it. Lucky Girl turns, as Ryder rides off a hill, falling towards them. Ryder jumps, slapping down the Omnitrix. Hex shoots a bolt of lightning, which is absorbed by Buzzshock. Buzzshock flies forward, as Lucky Girl raises a magic shield. Buzzshock rams the shield, being knocked back. Buzzshock: Ahahahahahahaha! Buzzshock shoots electricity, as Hex shoots a lightning blast downwards, hitting a boulder. Pieces of debris fly up, several of them hitting Buzzshock. Ester and Kevin are driving down the road on the hill, Ester looking worried. Ester: He’s crazy! Kevin: You just figure that out? Hex: Go, my apprentice. Show me the level of your skill. Lucky Girl: Sure, sure. I just want to beat this guy up. Lucky Girl jumps off the tomb, landing on a magic platform. She throws magic disks, which Buzzshock dodges. Buzzshock zips around the tomb, as Lucky Girl spin kicks Buzzshock out of the air, sending him crashing into the ground. Buzzshock reverts, groaning. Lucky Girl: That it? I’m going to put on a show for everyone! Which means we have to dance a little more, sugar. Ryder stands up, groaning. He straightens out his back, as Ester and Kevin arrive. Ryder holds his hand out, stopping them. Ester: Ryder? Ryder: Part of the festive season is dancing. I’d be honored to share this dance. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Goat Foo. Goat Foo jumps, thrusting his hoof at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl blocks it with an arm shield. Lucky Girl punches several times, Goat Foo dodging. They continue exchanging punches and kicks on the magic platform, the two even. Goat Foo jumps off the platform, firing mana hooves. Lucky Girl counters with magic disks, as Goat Foo stomps on her, sending her crashing through the tomb. Goat Foo: Too b-b-bad, Lucky Girl. Hex senses something, teleporting away. A magic explosion expands from the tomb, the magic wall slamming into Goat Foo, blasting him. Goat Foo crashes into the Tenn-Speed, which was nicely parked. The magic dome stays up, as Ester and Kevin go over to Goat Foo, who reverts. Inside the magic dome, Lucky Girl is radiating power, her body having transformed into a pure magic being. Her body is a dark purple, and her hair is a bright purple. She continues to exert power, when Hex returns. Hex: You are. A being of pure magic. Lucky Girl turns her attention to Hex, as if snapping out of a trance. Hex: You are already more than I can ever be. But you lack control, restraint. Becoming my apprentice truly is the best choice. I can teach you how to use your true potential, if you allow it. Lucky Girl: (Voice echoing) I, allow it. Diamondhead uses blade hands, tearing a hole in the magic dome. Ester and Kevin jump through, then pull Diamondhead through. Diamondhead: Let’s calm down, Lucky Girl. There’s no need to do, whatever this is. Lucky Girl releases a pulse of light and magic, as Diamondhead raises his arm, a crystal shield forming in front of them. When the light fades, Hex and Lucky Girl were gone. Diamondhead reverts. Ryder: She got away again! Kevin: She’s a crafty one, that’s for sure. Kind of cute too. Ester: She’s a criminal! You can’t date her, we’re supposed to arrest her! Kevin: Don’t forget, I was a criminal too. Ryder: One day, we’ll get her. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin Villains * Lucky Girl * Hex Aliens Used * Heatblast * Buzzshock * Goat Foo * Diamondhead (cameo) Trivia * Lucky Girl becomes Hex's apprentice, replacing Charmcaster. * Lucky Girl is revealed to be an Anodite. * Hex gains all the Charms of Bezel and the Archamada Book of Spells. * Despite appearing, Ryder and the others had a very limited role in the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc